the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Multi-attacks
These refer to all feats and abilities that grant the user the ability to make an extra attack per round. They refer to such things as chakra chains, chakra arms, extra limbs, clones, summons, etc. There are currently mechanics in place for clone limitations, and summons have their own set ups dictating their strength and abilities. This page is a resource for other abilities such as extra arms, mouths, etc. Several other RUs feature multi-attacks and have a special system of setting these up, and possibly limitations on what they can do. Regardless of the mechanism of multi-attacks (arms, chains, clones, summons, etc.), these cap at FOUR EXTRA PER ROUND. Chakra Chains and Arms Each level or feat sunk into the progression of chakra arms/chains grants the ability to make one (1) extra attack, either jutsu or a physical attack, regardless of how many extra appendages there might be present at the time. Other abilities that grant multi-attacks per round may be capped at lower numbers for that chain of feats. Level 1 - 1 set (2 arms or 4 chains) that function as a single unit. This unit grants 1 additional action per turn. If used as a physical attack it does 10 CP of damage. Costs 10 CP / 5 CP upkeep. Level 2 - 2 sets (4 arms or 8 chains) that function as 2 units. Each unit grants an extra attack/action per turn (2 total) that does 10 CP worth of damage each, or 1 unit can be sacrificed to do 20 CP worth of damage (1 attack). Costs 20 CP / 10 CP upkeep. Level 3 - 3 sets (6 arms or 12 chains) that function as 3 units. Each unit grants one extra attack/action per turn (3 total). Each unit does 10 CP of damage if it hits. Costs 30 CP / 15 CP upkeep. Level 4 - 4 sets (8 arms or 16 chains) that function as 4 units, each of which grants a single extra attack. Each unit does 10 CP of damage. Costs 40 CP / 20 CP upkeep. Supercharging: X CP to activate and X-(base cost/2) to maintain. CP output strength of multi-attack feats is equal to the amount of CP spent each round. This means if a setup has 10 CP initiation and 5 CP upkeep, then it may do 10 CP of damage or other in the first round, and subsequently only has as much attack/holding power as the upkeep, 5 CP per round. Multi-attacks do not function as true binds and can be broken by any amount of force equal to the current amount of CP being spent that round. Examples A player can use 2 clones and level 2 chakra chains. The two clones can attack and the level 2 chakra chains can be used for up to 2 attacks. A total of 4 extra attacks are made this round in addition to the player's own action. A player can have level 4 chakra arms and use 2 to attack and 2 to form 2 separate jutsus, in addition to the player's own action. A player charges up a pair of chakra arms to 40 CP to swipe at someone. If he hits, he does 40 CP of damage. As the upkeep the next round is 20 CP, this is how much damage is done upon subsequent hits. Category:Information